SasoDei: Reunited
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara and Sasori were best friends; nothing could separate them. Until one of them has to move, that is... What will happen when these two lifelong friends are reunited? SasoDei AU. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for Hidan's mouth.


**Hello lovelies! I finally decided to stop procrastinating and stop being so lazy like I told chaann I would and wrote this one-shot. I've got other one-shots I'll be writing soon enough, but for now, here's this. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters! All rights go to the wonderfully talented Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"I hate this, yeah!" A young blonde shouted to his redheaded best friend. "I'm going to miss you..." He mumbled, fixing his saddened gaze to the lush green grass of the field they were sitting on.<p>

"I know...I'll miss you too, brat." The redhead responded, extending his short arm and placing his small hand on the other's slightly smaller one. Sighing and leaning against the large oak tree they were resting under, the tree blocking the warm summer sun and creating a cool circle of shad for the two boys to take a break from their running around.

The two boys had been out playing on a field near their neighboring houses. The oak tree had been their outdoor hang out place for years, and the field was well kept and perfect for any child wanting to enjoy the outdoors.

The blonde, Deidara, had moved in about two years ago to the house next to the redhead, Sasori. Deidara's mother was quick to make friends with her neighbor, Chiyo, who happened to be Sasori's grandmother whom he lived with since his parents' passing. At first, the boys didn't get along. They'd always argue about trivial things and neither seemed to agree on anything, but as time went on, they became inseparable.

They'd do everything together, if Sasori wasn't at Deidara's house, Deidara was at Sasori's. They went to the same school but Sasori was a grade ahead of Deidara, him being 7 and Deidara being 6. They were the best of friends which is why it was so hard for Sasori to tell the blonde about his having to move to a different city tomorrow. It was a rather hasty decision made by Sasori's grandmother when she caught ear of her brother, Ebizo, falling ill. She wasted no time in her decision and left little to no room for any objections and complaints from the young redhead.

Sasori had gotten news of their move a week ago but opted to keep it to himself and spare his best friend of the heartache for as long as possible. He didn't want what little time they had left together to be sad due to the move. Instead, he worked hard that week making a goodbye gift for the blonde while still spending as much time possible with him.

When Sasori told Deidara of the news, he was, as Sasori predicted, devastated. He cried with Sasori, demanding that they stay together until it was time to depart. They hadn't left each others' side all day or last night when Sasori broke the news to him, making finishing the gift for Deidara near impossible, but no complaints were made.

"D-do you really have to leave so soon, Danna, un?" Deidara asked quietly, keeping his teary baby blue eyes glued to the ground.

Sasori gazed sadly at his friend with heavily lidded brown eyes, nodding his head and scooting closer to wrap his arms around the other boy's tiny frame. "Unfortunatly..."

The younger boy let out a pitiful whimper and leaned into Sasori's touch, wishing he never had to say goodbye to his best friend. They stayed like that, silently enjoying the other's company until Deidara's mother was seen in the distance, waving her arm and shouting to the boys. "Deidara! Sasori! Time to come in for the night. It'll be dark soon."

Both boys let out a heavy sigh before rising to their feet and trudging back to the blonde's house. The sun setting to their backs and leaving behind a beautiful array of colours as it descended. The boys stopped to stare in awe at all of the swirling colours in the darkening sky, holding hands and smiling sadly as they knew this was their last sunset together before Sasori moved far away. At least they had tonight together.

After getting back inside, washing up and eating dinner, the duo went to Deidara's room and hung out in there for the rest of the night. They played board games, video games, drew some pictures, and just enjoyed being together until it was time for bed.

Deidara's mother entered the room and smiled softly at the boys, instructing them to change into their pajamas and brush their teeth before getting to bed, to which they did without protest. They shared the blonde's bed and waited for his mother to tuck them in and give them their good night kisses.

"Good night, Deidara." She kissed Deidara's forehead and smiled before moving to Sasori and doing the same to him. "Good night, Sasori." She gave them one last smile before exiting the room and shutting the door softly behind her.

They laid there in the dimly lit room in silence for a while, both looking up at the ceiling lost in their own thoughts. The silence was interrupted when the bed creaked as Deidara turned over to face Sasori. The redhead doing the same, both boys gazing at each other almost sadly. "I'm gonna miss this, yeah." Deidara whispered.

Sasori nodded and moved closer to the younger boy. "Me too..." He whispered back before wrapping his arms around Deidara in an embrace and pulling him closer. Smushing their bodies together and basking in the silence.

Deidara was quick to respond, wrapping his short arms around the other boy's small frame and closing his eyes. He sighed contently and kissed Sasori's chest just above his heart, snuggling closer to him, if that were possible, and whispering again. "Good night, Danna, un. I love you."

Sasori smiled and allowed his eyes to slip shut. Nuzzling the younger boy's soft blonde hair and muttering into it. "Good night, brat. I love you too."

Their breathing slowed down as they both soon fell asleep, neither moving throughout the night as they stayed in each other's embrace until morning.

It was early the next morning when the boys were awoken by Deidara's mother. Chiyo had gotten them plane tickets to Suna that afternoon, but she didn't want to be late and the drive to the airport would take some time so she requested that they'd leave early.

The whole morning, both boys were nearly silent, dreading the time when Sasori had to leave. They hardly touched their breakfast, neither having much of an appetite. Getting dressed and brushing their teeth together slowly so as to drag out the time together as much as possible.

It'd finally come time for Sasori to depart. The time both boys had been loathing but knew was inevitable. While Chiyo was busy loading their bags into her car, Saori took the chance to go to his soon to be old room and grabbed the carefully wrapped gift for his best friend. Rushing back outside and giving a small smile as he held out his hand with a small, oddly shaped gift.

Deidara blinked down at the gift wrapped in white wrapping paper and a carefully tied red ribbon taped to the top. He happily accepted the gift and giggled at the excessive amount of tape used to wrap the present, but had no complaints as he still easily tore through the paper. Blue eyes widened as they stared in awe at the gift his best friend had given him. In his small hands was a hand crafted wooden doll that resembled himself. It wasn't professional by any means, and it wasn't exactly like himself, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

His eyes watered and he gripped the doll tightly as he threw his arms around the redhead causing him to blush. "Oh thank you, Danna! I'll keep it forever, un." He smiled brightly as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

Sasori smiled as well and returned the hug before pulling away, wiping his friend's tears away and kissing his forehead. His cheeks were dusted a light pink as he continued to smile at the blonde, gazing at him with his heavily lidded chocolate eyes. "I'm glad you like it, Dei. I started making it as soon as I found out we were moving." His smile softened along with his gaze. "I wanted you to have something to remember me by. You know, so you don't forget me or anything..."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly before he laughed. Pulling Sasori into another hug and shaking his head as he continued to giggle. "Silly Danna! I'd never forget you, yeah!" He said, kissing Sasori's cheek and grinning.

The redhead touched his cheek Deidara kissed and blushed even more, his slightly surprised expression quickly being replaced with a grin as he chuckled along with his best friend.

"Alright, Sasori. Say one last goodbye to Deidara before we leave." Chiyo said, smiling at the two before giving Deidara's mother a hug and exchanging goodbye's with her.

Sasori stopped chuckling and frowned, turning to look at his still smiling blonde friend. "I guess this is goodbye, yeah?" Deidara asked softly.

"Yeah..." The redhead replied, looking down and chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't like goodbyes."

Deidara nodded in agreement and hugged Sasori once more. "Me either, un." He muttered, nuzzling the redhead and squeezing him tightly. Sasori did the same and held the hug for a few minutes before reluctantly pulling away and kissing the blonde's cheek.

"W-we'll see each other again someday, I'm sure of it, un." Deidara said, smiling softly at the redhead.

Sasori returned the blonde's smile and nodded. "Of course we will. This is just goodbye for now."

Deidara nodded.

Sasori turned around and trudged to the car where Chiyo was patiently waiting. He gave one last wave to Deidara before crawling inside the car.

Deidara clutched the doll tightly as he watched the car drive out of the driveway and out of sight. His face twisting into a pained look, holding the doll close to his chest and lowering his head. Only looking up when he felt a tender hand on his shoulder, his teary baby blue eyes meeting with the soft pale blue eyes of his mother.

She silently told him everything would be alright with that knowing motherly look. He knew his mother was right and nodded, a small smile finding its way to his lips as he returned his gaze to the hand crafted doll his best friend had made for him. He'd meet Sasori again. It may not be for a while, but he would see him again someday.

-10 years later-

"Hey blondie, heads up!" An albino shouted as he winded his arm back and threw a baseball towards the blonde holding a baseball bat.

"I got it, yeah!" The teen shouted as the bat collided with the ball, creating a loud ping as the metal bat struck the ball, sending the ball flying over the field.

The albino put a hand over his face to shield the sun from his eyes as he watched the ball fly through the air. Whistling and grinning as he turned back to face his blonde friend. "Damn! There's no fucking way we're losing this game tonight!"

"Nice job, Deidara."

"Way to go, Dei!"

"Thanks, un." Deidara grinned, twirling the bat about and walking back over to the benches. He'd been practicing a lot for their big game coming up. As he entered high school, he'd found an interest in baseball, to which he joined the team his freshman year. His practicing had paid off as he was the star player of their whole team. They'd gone undefeated this season, making their last game the most important.

Deidara hadn't been the best student, he tended to get into trouble often, especially when he was hanging out with his good friend, Hidan. He wasn't stupid, but he certainly wasn't top of his classes either. However, he excelled in baseball and art. Two subjects that he was the best at out of the whole school. He was proud to have that, throughout the years, he'd made new friends and lost some. His closest friends, though, he'd met through baseball.

When he joined the team, he met Hidan, Pein, and Itachi. They later introduced him to his other friends Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi. The group had created a name for themselves, Akatsuki, and would be seen hanging out together inside and outside of school. They were all really close, but something just felt off to Deidara. Like something was missing...

"Oi! You coming to get pizza or what? Kuzu's buying!" Hidan asked with his overly loud voice.

A tall tanned man with a numerous amount of scars on his body smacked the albino on the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward. "Like hell I'm buying. Idiot, why don't you buy?"

Hidan scoffed and rubbed the back of his head as he narrowed his eyes at the other teen. "Pfft. Hell no! Cheap ass." He mumbled, his magenta eyes flicking over to a raven haired teen leaning on his own baseball bat. "Yo 'Tachi! You gonna buy?" He asked with a big stupid grin.

Itachi's onyx eyes lazily met with the albino's. Sighing heavily, he stood up straight and started walking back to the school, bat in hand. "Hn. Fine." He muttered as he walked, Kisame catching up with him and giving him a toothy grin before trying to spark a conversation from the usually quiet Uchiha.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan shouted, fist pumping in the air earning him another smack to the head by Kakuzu.

"Idiot." The tall teen muttered, rolling his emerald eyes and following Itachi and Kisame's lead.

Hidan pouted for a moment before replacing it with another grin as he ran past them all. "Last one back's a lil bitch!"

"Tobi doesn't want to be a lil bitch!" An orange masked boy yelled as he began to run as fast as he could behind Hidan.

An odd looking teen with dark green hair and golden eyes, Zetsu, sighed heavily. "Tobi, don't say such foul language. **This always happens after he hangs with that stupid albino for too long**." He sighed again and sauntered off behind the other teens.

Deidara smiled to himself as he watched the rest of the teens start their trek back to the school from the baseball field. He put his bat back into his duffle bag, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder as he strolled back to the school.

As he walked, he shifted his gaze to the clear blue sky, a slight breeze blowing a few strands of blonde hair from his face. His thoughts began to drift off to his childhood best friend, Sasori. He still missed that redhead. He'd always wondered how things would've turned out had he stayed and not moved back to Suna.

He still had the doll Sasori made for him all those years ago. It sat on his desk back home, it was worn and obviously aged, but in good condition considering it's over 10 years old.

Maybe that's what was missing. That feeling that something was off. Maybe it was him still missing Sasori even after all these years. He promised he'd never forget him, and he hasn't. He couldn't. He and Sasori had a special bond and would always be best friends.

Deidara sighed dreamily and entered the school. Storing his equipment in his locker and exiting the building with his friends. They strolled over to the small pizzeria that just opened up down the street from the school. It'd been in the process of being built for months, but yesterday was its opening day so the group of teens decided that they would check it out. They were always looking for new hang out places.

Hidan was the first to enter, barging into the pizzeria with a smug grin on his face as if he were the most important man in the world. "Make way, bitches! Akatsuki comin' through!" He shouted, gaining the attention of everyone present, even the pizza makers in the back.

The rest of the group facepalmed, sighed, or simply rolled their eyes at their friend's obnoxiousness.

The hostess gave them an awkward smile and eyed each one of them. "Hello and welcome to Mama Mia Pizzeria. How many?" She asked, scanning over the group.

"Nine." Pein said simply.

The hostess nodded and grabbed 9 menus, offering a kind smile to the group and motioning for them to follow her. "Right this way, please."

The teens followed her to a table near the back of the pizzeria. She set down the menus in front of each teen as they took their seat. Giving them one last smile before bowing slightly. "Your waiter will be right with you." Before leaving the teens to chat amongst themselves.

Deidara sat at the end of the table and glanced down at the menu, his baby blue eyes flicking up at Pein. "So what are we having, yeah?"

The pierced teen hummed and shrugged, holding up the menu to inspect. "Doesn't matter. Order what you all like. Itachi's paying." He said casually, smirking at Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

The raven haired teen grunted, shooting the auburn haired teen a sharp glare as the rest of the table shouted their orders.

"Tobi wants cheese!"

"I want steak, **bacon**, pepperoni, **sausage**-"

"Not so much Jashin-damned meat! Just pepperoni!"

"Hn. Mushrooms."

"Anchovies sounds mighty tasty~"

"Ew. Fuck that, yeah. I'm with Tobi. Cheese!"

"I agree. Cheese is simple and delicious."

"I want pepperoni too..."

"I don't care."

As the table discussed rather loudly what they wanted, their waiter had already walked up to the table. Inwardly groaning at all of the loud teens. "Great...you people are going to give me a headache." He mumbled more to himself.

Deidara barely heard and scowled, whipping his head around to glare at the rude ass waiter. His blonde hair brushing over the waiter's arm as he placed his hands on his hips to give the table an irritated look. The blonde opened his mouth to tell the guy off before his eyes widened so much they could pop out of his head. His mouth opening and closing like a fish's as he tried to let out any noise, but nothing escaping his throat.

His mouth went dry and his eyes only seemed to get wider as his baby blue orbs met with the heavily lidded brown eyes of the waiter. He knew those chocolate eyes and mess of red hair anywhere! "S-Sasori, un?" He managed to get out, his voice was quiet and horse as he spoke.

The waiter's eyes seemed to also widen at hearing his name coming from the blonde's mouth. "Brat?" He asked, all signs of previous annoyance replaced with a look of both shock and excitement.

Before either of them knew what happened, Deidara jumped up from his previous seat at the table and tackled the redhead to the floor. Hugging him and wearing the biggest grin as he buried his face in his chest. "I knew we'd see each other again, Danna." He pulled away slightly and chuckled. "I told ya so, yeah!"

Sasori blinked at the blonde and laughed, standing up with the Deidara and brushing off invisible dust from his clothes. "Congratulations, brat. You were right for once." He teased, smirking at his best friend and wrapping his arms around his slender waist. His eyes scanned the teen's body as his smirk grew. "Damn, Dei. You got hot."

Deidara felt his cheeks heating up and he playfully shoved the redhead. "Oh shut up, yeah." He smiled, looking off to the side as he blushed a bit more and muttered "So did you, Danna."

Sasori smirked at the blonde's blush and chuckled softly, kissing his flushed cheek. "That blush looks so adorable on you~"

"Oi! Oi! What the fuck's going on?!"

The duo turned their heads to see a confused and slightly shocked group of teens staring at them. Hidan waved his arms in the air frantically while yelling. "Who the fuck is that, blondie? And why the fuck is your face so red?! Is he your boyfriend?" He continued to yell out questions until Kakuzu slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. Sorta, he still continued to try and shout questions only to have them come out as muffled nonsense.

Pein cleared his throat, his gaze falling on the two still in each other's arms. "So...Deidara, is this the guy you've mentioned before? The best friend who moved away?" He asked, inspecting the redhead.

Deidara nodded and smiled at Sasori before turning to his group of friends. "Yeah, this is Sasori, un. He's my best friends and I haven't seen him in forever!" He chuckled.

Sasori gave a slight wave to the teens and offered a small smile. "Hello." He glanced back at Deidara and smiled again before pulling away and allowing the blonde to take his seat back at the table. "So, you all decided to come here to try the new pizza joint in town, huh?"

Hidan bit Kakuzu's hand, forcing him to remove his hand from his mouth so he could talk, or shout rather, again. "Yep! That and we're fueling up for tonight's big game!"

Sasori quirked a crimson brow in question. "Tonight's big game?" He asked, his eyes flicking to Deidara.

The blonde nodded and grinned. "Baseball! Tonight's the last game of the season and we've gone undefeated, un!"

"Because you're the best fucking player on the whole damn team! And all the other teams suck ass!" Hidan guffawed.

Sasori raised both brows in surprise before nodding. Smirking down at Deidara and humming. "Star player on the baseball team, huh brat?"

The blonde gave a proud look and nodded. Sasori chuckled and took out a notepad and pencil. "Alright, Mr. Star player." He started, flashing a charming grin at Deidara. "What will you have?"

Deidara rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "Cheese please, Danna~" The older teen nodded and wrote down his order before glancing around the table. Jotting down each one's order and informing them that their pizzas would be done soon.

He left to place the order for the group before waltzing back over to the table and pulling up a chair beside Deidara. He received some odd looks from the other teens before simply shrugging it off and relaxed in his chair. "I'm on a break."

Deidara chuckled and smiled as his friends engaged in conversation with his best friend, seeming to accept him rather quickly. He was so overjoyed to finally be able to have the redhead back in his life. He'd missed him so much. Doesn't seem like he's changed all that much, except he seems to be more of a flirt and a hell of a lot hotter. Puberty done him right.

Another waiter brought the table their pizzas, the hungry teens wasted no time in taking their share. Sasori stole a few pieces of cheese and pepperoni pizza as well. As they were eating, Deidara got to thinking about the game tonight. It would be amazing if Sasori could go...

He turned in his seat to face Sasori before cocking his head to the side. "Hey, Danna?" The redhead responded with a slight raise of a brow, encouraging the blonde to continue. "Um..." His cheeks heated up and he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mouth was dry and he said nothing, only stared at Sasori with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

The redhead gave him an odd look and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What is it, brat?"

Go on Deidara! Why the fuck are you having such a hard time talking to him now? Just fucking ask him already! He took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat as he composed himself. "Would you maybe wanna come to the game tonight, un?"

Sasori's confused expression was quickly replaced with a sly smirk. "Sure, brat. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, getting the response he knew he would get. A dark blush creeping up and settling on the younger teen's flawless cheeks.

He quickly turned his head to hide his blush from the redhead. Grinning like an idiot as he continued eating his pizza. Even more excited now for the big game than he was before.

Sasori chuckled to himself and smiled. He was looking forward to seeing his brat play baseball.

"Good luck tonight, Dei!"

Deidara snorted and smirked at his blue haired friend. "Puh-lease. I don't need luck, yeah. This'll be a piece of cake~" He said as he laced up his cleats.

"Cocky brat." Sasori commented, returning the blonde's smirk.

"Always." He said, standing up and glancing at the field. "Hm. There really is no competition, un. Our team isn't undefeated without a reason, yeah." He grinned, grabbing his bat and popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

Sasori hummed and chuckled, giving the blonde a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek for support. "Good luck, brat~" He whispered, causing Deidara's cheeks to tint pink. He nodded and smiled brightly as he jogged out to the field to play.

The game went on just as Deidara had thought it would. The other team didn't even manage to get two points. Thus making their team undefeated for the whole season.

As the game ended, the team cheered and shouted as they were handed a trophy. Hidan snatched the trophy and howled with laughter as he hopped up on one of the benches and grinned from ear to ear. "Fuck yeah! We're the fucking best!" He shouted.

The coach laughed and took the trophy away from Hidan before he broke it. God knows that idiot's broken enough of their equipment that year already. Deiara leaned on his bat and grinned at their victory. A pair of strong arms snaked around his slim waist and pulled his back flush against someone's chest.

He smiled as he knew who it was, turning around in the pair of arms and smirking up at Sasori. "Told ya it'd be a piece of cake, yeah."

Sasori's smirk widened and he leaned down, his lips brushing against the blonde's. "Right again, brat. You're on a roll today~" His hot breath tickled Deidara's face as he spoke. Closing the space between them and pressing his lips to the blonde's in a soft kiss.

Deidara let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered shut. Responding to the kiss immediately and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer.

Before the kiss could go any further, Sasori pulled away. Grinning at the flustered blonde and placing another tender kiss on his slightly parted lips. "I love you, brat." He whispered.

"I love you too, Danna." Deidara whispered back, grinning at Sasori as they shared another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's my one-shot! Was it any good? I haven't attempted a one-shot in a long time and hope it isn't terrible or anything. If it is...oopsies. Sorry you had to read that...BUT if it was any good, let me know and I might be writing another one very soon! :D<strong>

**Anywhoo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
